She's Not Gonna Take it Anymore
by LauraLaurent
Summary: Aeris is sick and tired of being pushed around. She's alive once more, and she's pissed. The planet's not gonna know what hit it, this time. Oops, had wrong document up for 1st chap, sorry
1. Qu'est ce que c'est?

**_

* * *

_**

Qu'est ce que c'est?

_**Awaken my child.**_

_**It is time once again for you to save the world.**_

_**You are the shining light that guides all things living. **_

_**Be born once again, and sacrifice yourself for the world.**_

_Listen, that sounds real peachy, but I'm going to have to pass on this one._

**…_You are the last of the Ancients…It is your destiny._**

_You know, I've had a lot of time to think this over. A big green, blob doesn't have much to do in the way of entertainment._

_**You are one with the lifestream. Is it not the epitome of peace?**_

_That's a major, NO, Gaia. I don't know what all these supposedly infallible forces were thinking when they decided that paradise should be a big, green, gooey, slightly slimy communal pool._

_**.…………You…um…you are the shining light that guides all living things.**_

_You're repeating yourself, you old hag. I've heard enough of your mumbo jumbo for one lifetime, thank you. I'm not going to tolerate it during the next one._

_I've all ready been revived, right?_

**_Yes…you…cough…You must sacrifice yourself once more for the sake of the planet…Sephiroth and the remnants have arisen once again._**

_Haven't you been listening? There's NO way I'm getting stabbed in the chest by an albino psycho with a fetish for his mom…AGAIN! I'm not listening to your "infinite" wisdom anymore. This new life's gonna be all about Aeris, baby._

**_But, what about the planet? Natural World order? Your destiny! You're going to let that man take over the world?_**

_Who said he's gonna take over the world? There's no way Sephiroth's gonna be in charge._

_**…so, you've accepted your proper path.**_

_Hell no!_

_I've taken the planet's abuse for long enough! What about me, huh? What about little, old Aeris? I'm sick and tired of being the savior around here! I think that I, more than anyone, deserve a little "me" time. It's time to get my due!_

_**But…but you said…**_

_Sephiroth's not gonna be the one who takes over the world._

_Not if I, the great and terrible Aeris Gainsburough does it first!_

_**…………Shit.**_

* * *

Milton Greenly was at a loss. Nervously, he pulled off his glasses, rubbed them on his fleece jacket and hastily shoved them back onto the bridge of his nose.

A pale, beautiful girl with a delicate looking frame lay sprawled before. The satiny, smooth fabric of her dress fanned out around her body, giving her the appearance of some pink angel.

Suddenly, blood spurted from Milton's frost tinged nose. Horrified, he fumbled through his knapsack and pulled out a handkerchief. Using it to pinch his nostrils together, he sat and continued to stare at the girl.

It was a woman! A real woman!

Milton pinched his nostrils tighter as he felt another onset of blood. Still at a complete loss at what to do in such a situation, Milton decided to take a scientific approach to the dilemma. Feeling a bit more comfortable all ready, he pulled out a pad of paper and tried to sort everything out.

_Problem: Found girl lying in a snowdrift all alone in the middle of the Northern Crater. What course of action should be taken?_

_Solution: Rouse her, and offer assistance_

_Pros: _

_- She is a girl._

_-She is pretty_

_-May fall madly in love, and consider me to be a savior_

_-May be a fairy and offer bountiful reward in return for protection_

_-Will freeze if nothing is done soon_

_-This may be chance to get very first girlfriend_

_-May get very first kiss_

-_May be chance to talk to a girl_

_-God, I'm pathetic_

_Cons: _

_- She is a girl_

_-Perhaps is taking nap in the snow, and doesn't want to be bothered_

_-Might laugh in my face_

_-Chances are equally likely that is an EVIL fairy and instead of a reward will offer eternal suffering, damnation, etc._

_-Probably won't fall in love with me_

_-God…I am pathetic_

Milton studied the list, and debated the proper course of action. He looked down at the girl again and said, "GOD! I'm p-pathetic."

The girl's mouth twitched. Milton Greenly balked, and shoved himself backward. One of her white hands lifted up to her brow, and ever so slowly her eyes opened.

The green pools of color bored into him, and he started sweating profusely. Her full lips parted slightly and she croaked, "I'm freezing my ass off! Hey, who the hell are you?"

Shaking, he adjusted his glasses and looked down, "M-M-My n-name is M-Milton Gr-greenly."

Laughing maliciously, she pushed herself to her feet and slapped him heartily on the back. "Well, M-Milton it's very n-nice to meet you. How'd you like to help me take over the world?"

A flabbergasted look overtook his features, then he shied away from her. Whooping exuberantly the girl danced around him, twirling -- her arms raised to the heavens.

"This time, Greenly, It's gonna be different. I'm not going to let anyone push me around anymore." She cried, laughing maniacally.

Milton backed away, fearing that his "evil fairy" assumption was a little more plausible than he had imagined. Teeth bared and glowing white, the girl leapt and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He gurgled and spat as his face turned purple from lack of oxygen. The girl just clung even tighter, and gestured toward the sky wildly, "You and me Greenly! We're going places!"

He sputtered in response and she replied, "Oh my, where are my manners! My name is Aeris Gainsburough, the one and only."

She let him go and he fell back gasping. Rubbing his throat, Greenly croaked, "Aeris? The l-l-last ancient? The one who was k-k-killed by Sephiroth?"

"Yes!" She thrust a fist in the air, "I'm famous! Won't everyone be shocked when it's me, the benevolent Cetra, who becomes Overlord of the Universe!"

Greenly's legs fell out from under him. "But y-you're d-d-d-d-d…"

"DEAD, I know. Well, actually I'm not dead. For the past, hmmm… I'd say hour I've been alive and well."

The poor, distraught man anxiously rubbed his glasses on his jacket. He placed them back on, to see that the lens hadn't been dirty, and there really was a crazed, hot, dead chick standing in front of him.

"So Whaddaya say?" She crowed, still dancing, "Are you in or are you out?"

"Well…uh…welll I uh…."

She strode toward Milton, and thrust her face forward, so it was only an inch away from his.

"If you promise to be a good little servant, and swear complete loyalty then when I instate the new world order, you will be my right hand man and you'll get lots of plunder and womens!"

Greenly gulped, his face turning bright red. "And if I d-don't?"

She smiled. It was of a wicked nature, yet somehow suited her sweet features, "Then, I'll cut you up into little pieces."

"V-v-very w-w-w-well master."

"Perfect!"

This problem solved, she turned to her gaze downward toward her pink dress and adopted a contemptuous look.

"Greenly, I'm going to be needing some new clothes."


	2. Run, Run, Run

Disclaimer: I pwn Final Fantasy VII

Hmmm...this story got hardly any hits before. Too bad, because Aeris is totally gonna kick everyone's ass. Thanks to the reviewers, I'm glad you like it!

I always knew everyone wanted to see Aeris being all evil...

* * *

"I..I… thu-think your d-dress is purdy…" Greenly mumbled, eying his new master.

She was, at the moment, ransacking his supply pack in search of something new to wear. Greenly watched sadly, as all of his notes… his research on the Northern Cavern… were tossed carelessly aside and drifted away into the wind. Aeris looked up, and growled, "That's the point, Greenly!"

Milton nervously pulled his pants up higher over his rotund belly.

"I d-duh-don't understand."

"It's elementary, my dear Greenly, elementary." Aeris blew her nose in one of Milton's paper's and chucked it over her shoulder, "No one's going to take me seriously, if I'm wearing a "purdy" pink dress!"

Thoughtfully, she rubbed her chin and whispered, "I need something dark….mysterious…savage! I need to look like one tough bitch!"

Greenly stood awkwardly beside the woman until she yanked him down beside her and grumbled, "Ponder with me, Greenly."

He smiled weakly and stroked his nonexistent chin in what he hoped was a "ponderous" looking gesture. They stayed in that position for a good half hour and just when Greenly's chin was beginning to chafe, Aeris snapped her fingers and cried, "I've got it!"

"Guh-got what?"

Aeris ignored him, rubbing her hands together and grinning. She cackled, "I've always been jealous of their clothes! Especially his…they're so…awesome."

Dying with curiosity, Greenly raised his voice a little and repeated, "Got what?"

Aeris frowned and replied, "Damn it, Greenly, you'll know soon enough! Minions shouldn't ask so many questions. You must blindly follow my orders, and make me look as good as possible…hmmm…Speaking of that…"

Grabbing the poor soul by the shoulders, the Ancient jerked him up into a standing position. Greenly observed her fearfully, as she slowly paced back and forth, eyeballing him.

"No, no" she muttered, "This will simply not do! My minion needs to look a little less…nerdy."

"I can huh-hear you, you kn-know!" He stuttered, his face bright red from trying to hold his stomach in. She just continued to circle and assess his appearance, once again oblivious to the fact that he had spoken.

She poked his arm and said, "Slightly pudgy…short in stature…glasses…premature hair loss.." She shook her head dejectedly, "poor, poor Greenly. I'm sorry to say that your looks…and that outfit SCREAM nerd."

"W-wuh-wuh-what's wr-wrong with my clothes?" He retorted defensively.

Aeris raised one eyebrow and there was a long, awkward silence.

"Well, Greenly, I think it's about time we ditch this frozen little hell hole."

"B-b-but my research…m-m-m…buh-buh…h-hey, you n-never answer m-my questions!"

"Greenly! You and your selfish ways! Forget your research! I want new clothes and I want them NOW!"

Her lips pulled into a snarl, and an eerie green aura flickered around her. Greenly shivered and replied, "I'm s-s-sorry master, I am b-buh-being selfish…how are we g-guh-gonna get out of here? It's a l-long walk b-back to civilization."

Aeris grinned wickedly. In a flash she leapt into the air and landed on Greenly's back. After a few minutes of struggle, she was comfortable sitting on his shoulders, as his knobby knees staggered under the weight.

The Cetra snapped a whip (god knows where she got it), and pointed it forward calling. "Onward minion, to Niebelheim!"

--------------------------

"Greeeeeennnnlly, I'm booooorrrreeed, how much longer 'till we get there?"

Aeris kicked her legs petulantly, and poked Greenly on his bald spot. The peculiar looking pair had moved approximately 100 feet in the past five hours. In the beginning the going had been faster, with the help of Aeris's positive reinforcement (A.K.A. whipping) but now even that did little to speed up the pace.

Greenly's breaths came out in ragged gasps, and sweat poured down his brow. He choked out, "I…gasp…heave…I thu-think …heave…I'm gonna fuh-fall….aghhhh"

He collapsed on the ground. Aeris growled angrily, still sitting on him, and poked him with the whip.

"Greenly! I'll have none of this! What goods a minion if he can't even carry little 'ole me across the Northern crater?"

Her words fell on deaf ears, since the little, rotund man was out cold. Aeris patted his head.

"If thou beest he -- oh how fallen!"

She stood up, and brushed the snow off her dress. Aeris thrust a finger under her chin and muttered, "Damn…oh well, I guess I'll just have to fly us there."

Cradling Milton in her arms, a green light surrounded the Ancient then she took flight.

----------------------------

"Wakey wakey, little Greenlykins, you've been sleeping for far too long."

Greenly shut his eyes tighter. 'It was all a dream' he thought, 'Everything's going to be back to normal when I open my eyes. I won't be the slave of some homicidal maniac."

"I SAID WAKEY GODDAMNIT!" He felt a sudden burst of pain. The poor soul opened his eyes to see Aeris, nostril's flared and whip in hand.

He sighed, "Aww muh-man…"

Aeris glared at him, pushing out her bottom lip. She kicked him in the side and said, "Finally, I've been waiting so long!"

Milton sat up quickly, "W-wuh-where are we? Weren'tt we in th-the N-Northern C-Crater?"

Aeris smiled widely and adopted a heroic stance, "Pfah, Monsieur Greenly! I have saved the day, once again. Or, I guess since I'm the bad guy, I can say I have maimed the day."

Greenly realized that the village of Niebelheim was just a few yards away. But…it was impossible. Niebelheim was nowhere near the crater!

"I know what you're thinking, Greenly," Aeris drawled, reading his thoughts, "After you passed out I flew us here. It was no biggie, so fugheddaboutit!"

Greenly's face screwed up in anger, giving him the appearance of a plump little raisin, "FLEW!" He sputtered, "YOU can FLY? YOU CAN FLY, BUT YOU ROAD ON MY BACK ANYWAYS? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

The Ancient was a little taken aback. She gave him a hard look, then smiled.

"Well, Greenly, I guess you've got some guts after all."

At this, he his anger deflated a bit, and he kicked a stone bashfully.

"Aw..sh-shucks…"

Aeris walked toward him, arms outstretched as if awaiting a hug.

Greenly's face flushed, and…Aeris punched him in the face.

He fell back, grasping his nose and cried, "Wh-wh-what was that for!"

Heaving the man up by his collar, Aeris bared her teeth gleefully.

"You got some guts I said, but minions shouldn't talk back to their masters, all right?"

She dropped him on the ground, then turned away. Greenly sat for a few moments, then stood and ran to catch up.

As they entered Niebelheim, Aeris couldn't resist letting out a little whoop of joy.

"Free at last, free at last!" she sang, "I forgot how great life was!"

Aeris grasped Greenly's hand and skipped down the cobblestone path, dragging him behind her. She whistled happily and waved to the townspeople they passed. One old lady waved back enthusiastically and told her friend, "Oh, what a sweet kind looking girl!"

Aeris giggled then suddenly stopped mid-skip. Greenly bumped into her from behind and queried, "W-whu-what's wrong?"

"I totally forgot, I'm evil now."

The green light erupted from the ancient, and she took to the air… leaving a very befuddled-looking minion behind. A dark cloud overshadowed the town, and her voice echoed loud and thunderous across the sky.

"_Puny insects!"_ she roared, "_Your reign on this earth has come to it's end! Fear the wrath of Aeris! Mistress of Destruction! The NEW Calamity of the Skies! Tremble, as I claim your pitiful lives as my OWN!"_

She cracked her whip in the air, and sulfur and brimstone rained from the sky.

Pretty soon, the whole town was in flames and all of it's citizens were dead, mortally wounded, or mutilated beyond recognition.

A satisfied grin on her face, Aeris lowered back onto the ground. She was greeted by a quivering Greenly who, though unharmed, was scared out of his wits. Laughing, Aeris smacked him on back.

"Man, that felt good! One town down, Greenly! I'd say that was pretty good for the first time. I mean, I made up that monologue on the spot!"

Greenly twitched, his face an unseemly shade of green. Aeris, apparently satisfied with the response, resumed her skipping as if she hadn't just committed mass murder. Greenly trailed fearfully behind the Ancient, and he could hear her singing loudly as she skipped.

"Psycho killer! Qu'est ce que c'est? Fa fa fa faa, fa fa fa fa faaa fa, oh! Run, run, run…run, run, run awwwaaaaaayyy. Oh oh ohohhhhhhh, ya ya ya ya yaaaa yaaaaaa….Psycho killer, qu'est ce que c'est?"

She waggled her bottom --hips grooving to the beat, and didn't cease the song until they the reached the doorstep of the Shinra mansion.

Sitting on the steps was an abnormally skinny teen with abnormally tight pants on. When he noticed the pair's approach he flipped back his hair, which was cut so its black bangs perfectly covered his left eye. He rubbed a scarred wrist and whined, "Who are you guys, I want to be alone…"

Aeris frowned and tilted her head to the side, her brows wrinkling in disbelief. She gestured behind her, at the torched town and its citizens and said, "Um, do you see what's just happened? Shouldn't you be running for your life or something?"

The boy chuckled humorously, and wrapped his pale arms around his trendy shirt which read, "You laugh at me cause I'm different; I laugh at you 'cause you're all the same." A single tear fell from his eyeliner rimmed eye.

"I don't care about death…I'm all ready dead on the inside."

Aeris let out a puff of air and started cracking up, causing the pale teen to sob melodramatically. Greenly, sniffling a bit, sat beside the teen, and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Now, now," he whispered in a comforting tone, "I-I-it's a-a-all right."

The teen shoved him violently away. He tumbled backwards and face-planted into the cement.

"Hey, hey! Invading my personal space! SO not cool."

"So," Aeris chuckled, wiping away tears of mirth, "What's got you so down?"

He raised a quivering hand to his brow and drew a shaky breath.

"My…my girlfriend broke up with me…"

At this, Aeris fell on the ground and…well…to put it in simpler terms…

She rofl'd.

The boy flipped his hair and said, coolly, "Whatever I don't care. No one understands the depths of my emotion…I think I'll slit my wrists again."

He pulled out a tiny paperclip from the pocket of his skintight jeans (with some difficulty) and dragged it across his wrist. Greenly (whom had just recovered from the undignified shove to the ground) moved close to the teen, and watched the "cry for attention" with interest.

Finally, Aeris recovered from the fit of merriment and sat up. She watched for a few moments, as the boy earnestly showed Greenly the nonexistent cuts on his wrist. Leaping forward, she

slapped the paperclip out of the teen's hand and said, "All right, enough of this. Tell me, E.B., does Vincent Valentine still live here?"

The teen, glaring at her, ran to find his lost paper clip and called behind him, "Why did you call me, E.B.? I'll let you know that my name is Nihilism Lugubrious Jr."

Aeris rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Emo Boy. Answer me, does Vincent still sleep in this place?"

Pawing through the grass, E.B. found his beloved paperclip and kissed it. With loving care, he slid it back into his pocket. He walked back toward Aeris and said, "Of course Vincent Valentine still lives here, I'm waiting out here for him to take me on as his mentor."

"Mentor?"

"Duh, everyone knows that Vincent Valentine is the idol of all the emo kids on Gaia! He's like…a god."

"Have you talked to him? He said you could be his protégé?"

"Uhh…" E.B. twirled a lock of hair between his fingers, "Not in so many words. But I figure that if I stay here for three days and three nights, not leaving no matter what he does, than he will take me under his wing. His insults are just to ward off the weak!"

Aeris smirked, "You're thinking of Fight Club, kid. Most likely Vincent just hates you."

"Nuh uh!" E.B. whimpered, "I'll show you! I'll take you to him right now and I'll show you!"

"Excellent."

* * *

Hmmm, If you can tell me where Aeris's quote comes from (the one she says after Greenly passes out) I will give you one of E.B.'s crappy poems. And...hell, You can watch him slit his wrists for awhile if you want ;) 


End file.
